PP Stickers (Off the Record)
:For Dead Rising stickers, see Dead Rising Prestige Points :For Case West stickers, see Professional Photography achievement. :See also: Dead Rising 2 Prestige Points and Photography. In Off the Record, 75 Photo Bonuses, in the form of little black and white prestige point stickers, are hidden throughout Fortune City. These stickers are on notable objects, items, pictures and signs found just about everywhere. If Frank takes a picture of one, he will receive Prestige Points. Each photo is worth 1000 Prestige Points when perfectly photographed, that is 75,000 available prestige points. In order to find the prestige point stickers, Frank can use the PP gauge displayed at the top of the camera's lens to frame photos in the best possible way. Check the PP gauge at the top of the viewfinder and center the shot until the meter fills and turns green.Dan Noel, Jeremy Chan, Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Official Strategy Guide, Brady Games, (2011). Prestige points stickers can only be photographed once. Sticker location numbers from the Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Official Strategy Guide. __TOC__ Map Americana Casino Atlantica Casino Food Court (Dead Rising 2) Fortune City Hotel Fortune Park Palisades Mall Platinum Strip | |-valign=top | | |Platinum Strip |The wall behind the large Fortune City Arena sign. Look up between the giant 'TIR' flag, the smaller 'Special Event' flag, and the 'Y' in the Fortune City Arena neon letters. The sticker in the window, near-invisible to the naked eye. |align=center|36 |-valign=top | | |Platinum Strip |The Directory map on the side of the Fortune City Arena entrance |align=center|37 |-valign=top | |From Fortune With Love |Platinum Strip |The large stamp on the From Fortune With Love store sign |align=center|38 |-valign=top | |Juggz Bar & Grill |Platinum Strip |The counter behind the bar at Juggz Bar & Grill |align=center|39 |-valign=top | |Paradise Platinum Screens |Platinum Strip |The Mega Man 2 movie standee inside Paradise Platinum Screens |align=center|40 |-valign=top | |Cash Gordon's Casino |Platinum Strip |The red neon above an island of Barnyard Bonanza slot machines in Cash Gordon's Casino |align=center|41 |-valign=top | | |Platinum Strip |The store sign of a Souvenirs stand outside Fortune City Arena |align=center|42 |-valign=top | |Moe's Maginations |Platinum Strip |The Moe's Maginations store sign |align=center|43 |-valign=top | |Paradise Platinum Screens |Platinum Strip |Between the two marquees at Paradise Platinum Screens |align=center|44 |} Royal Flush Plaza | |-valign=top | | |Royal Flush Plaza |The grey blimp high above the Flaming Craps arena |align=center|63 |-valign=top | |Antoine's |Royal Flush Plaza |The end of the plant post on the Antoine's store sign |align=center|64 |-valign=top | | |Royal Flush Plaza |The counter of the Maintenance Room near the Safe House |align=center|65 |-valign=top | | |Royal Flush Plaza |The 3 die on the Flaming Craps sign |align=center|66 |-valign=top | |The Dark Bean |Royal Flush Plaza |The Dark Bean sign as seen from the entrance to the Safe House hallway |align=center|67 |-valign=top | |SporTrance |Royal Flush Plaza |The Casino Cup sign inside SporTrance |align=center|68 |-valign=top | | |Royal Flush Plaza |The east-facing rigging above the Sports Car |align=center|69 |-valign=top | |Roy's Mart |Royal Flush Plaza |The Roy's Mart store sign |align=center|70 |-valign=top | | |Royal Flush Plaza |The Exit sign right next to the Safe House entrance |align=center|71 |-valign=top | |Roy's Mart |Royal Flush Plaza |The Health and Safety poster inside the Roy's Mart pharmacy room |align=center|72 |} Silver Strip | |-valign=top | | |Silver Strip |Above the Angel Lust sign on the stage |align=center|50 |-valign=top | | |Silver Strip |The top of the Yucatan Casino sign |align=center|51 |} Slot Ranch Casino | |-valign=top | | | Slot Ranch Casino |The counter behind the bar |align=center|26 |-valign=top | | | Slot Ranch Casino |The counter inside the backstage Maintenance Room |align=center|27 |-valign=top | | | Slot Ranch Casino |The direction sign in front of the hallway between Slot Ranch Casino and Food Court |align=center|28 |-valign=top | | | Slot Ranch Casino |The sign above the restroom entrance |align=center|29 |-valign=top | | | Slot Ranch Casino |One of the sun patterns on the ceiling between Slot Ranch Casino and Food Court |align=center|30 |-valign=top | | | Slot Ranch Casino |The middle machine in a set of Monster's Moolah slot machines. |align=center|31 |-valign=top | | | Slot Ranch Casino |The leftmost Bibi poster in the stage area. |align=center|32 |-valign=top | | | Slot Ranch Casino |The bulletin board inside the security room. |align=center|33 |-valign=top | | | Slot Ranch Casino |The sign above a set of Barnyard Bonanza slot machines |align=center|34 |-valign=top | | | Slot Ranch Casino |The hand of the mannequin standing next to the "Cash Me If You Can" |align=center|35 |} South Plaza | |-valign=top | | |South Plaza |The counter inside the Maintenance Room near the Fortune City Arena entrance |align=center|75 |-valign=top | | |South Plaza |The shield of the giant statue. |align=center|76 |} Underground Tunnels Uranus Zone | |-valign=top | | |Uranus Zone |The leftmost doorway on the back wall of one of the games in the MidWay-G-Matron 2525. |align=center|87 |-valign=top | | |Uranus Zone |At the south entrance to the MidWay-G-Matron 2525, the green alien on the right wall. |align=center|88 |-valign=top | | |Uranus Zone |The rock below the mural near the Fortune Park entrance. |align=center|89 |-valign=top | | |Uranus Zone |The animated giant robot across from Rockets Red Glare . |align=center|90 |-valign=top | | |Uranus Zone |The forehead of the giant robot above Bagged! |align=center|91 |-valign=top | | |Uranus Zone |The north-face of the UFO Crash pole. |align=center|92 |-valign=top | |Space. |Uranus Zone |The large purple planet to the left of the Space store sign |align=center|93 |-valign=top | |Orbital Oscillation |Uranus Zone |The east-facing base of the Orbital Oscillation |align=center|94 |-valign=top | |Rockets Red Glare |Uranus Zone |Just below the Rockets Red Glare sign |align=center|95 |-valign=top | | |Uranus Zone |The Uranus Zone sign as seen from the base of the Orbital Oscillation |align=center|96 |} Yucatan Casino | |-valign=top | | |Yucatan Casino |Above the Lucky Marble slot machine and statue, just below the statue head |align=center|77 |-valign=top | | |Yucatan Casino |At the top of the rightmost elevator |align=center|78 |-valign=top | | |Yucatan Casino |The north facing base of the Money to Burn |align=center|79 |-valign=top | | |Yucatan Casino |On one of the south-facing Mega Man slot machines surrounding the Money to Burn mini-game |align=center|80 |-valign=top | | |Yucatan Casino |The Single Deck Black Jack sign above the Chopper |align=center|81 |-valign=top | | |Yucatan Casino |At the Silver Strip entrance, the base of the statue between the escalators |align=center|82 |-valign=top | | |Yucatan Casino |On a control panel next to the Underground Access ladder |align=center|83 |-valign=top | |Shoal Nightclub |Yucatan Casino |The top of the first pink ring as you enter the Shoal Nightclub hallway |align=center|84 |-valign=top | |Snowflake Habitat |Yucatan Casino |The large mouth with the Tiki Torches inside Snowflake's habitat |align=center|85 |-valign=top | |Baron Von Brathaus |Yucatan Casino |The whiteboard inside the kitchen at Baron Von Brathaus |align=center|86 |} Gallery File:OTRpp.png|Sticker in which picture has not yet been taken References Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record